An Unlikely Love
by NightVixen31
Summary: Kagome's land is taken over by a pack of wolf demons searching for the Shikon jewel. Along the way, they find Kagome who is the desire of the leaders of the pack. In her despair, will Kagome find love? M for rape, adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1 Lost Freedom

Author's Note: Well, this is my first InuYasha story. I am sort of writing it for a friend who told me about a concept she liked and asked me to apply it to the InuYasha characters. I loved it and jumped right in! Let me know if you like it. I have a lot of chapters, but I won't put them on here if it seems like no one likes it. Thanks for reading! Oh yea... and I don't own any of the InuYasha characters... but oh man if I did!

Kagome Higurashi heard a familiar voice release a painful cry and began running towards her family's farmland. 'What could be happening?' she thought in sheer panic and her long legs quickly carried her across the land. That's where she saw it. Blood. Everywhere. She paused in horror before continuing in search for her mother, grandpa and older brother. "Mother! Grandpa! Souta!" she cried frantically searching through the tall wheat her family has been growing. The Higurashi family was among the lower class in Japan but was known for their uncanny luck in growing wheat for the village. The family not only grew great amounts of wheat, however. Their young daughter was also the protector of a great treasure. The large village they dwelled in was called Shikon village and it held the most precious treasure that all of Japan was after… the Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls. It held the ability to grant demons great power and humans their greatest wish. The Shikon village held great responsibility in protecting the jewel, however with great responsibility comes great risk. The village was constantly under attack by surrounding villages and demons after the jewel. It was never any surprise to Kagome when she heard battle cries during the day and night, but today was different. The pained cry she heard today was undeniably from her grandpa… and he was never involved in battle.

Finally, she heard a weak feminine voice call out her, "Kagome." Kagome rushed in the direction of the voice only to find her mother and brother crouched over her grandfather. She quickly looked him over only to find a large pool of blood collecting underneath him. He had many slash wounds undoubtedly from a large blade. "Grandpa… what happened here?" Kagome asked with great passion. "My child" he began, "they are still here. Hide yourself until they leave." Kagome face filled with question. "They? Who are you talking about?" She asked quickly. "There's not much time…you… must…hide…" her grandpa began, but ended with his last breath escaping his lips. "Grandpa? Grandpa!" Kagome cried, lowering herself to hold the cold body of her grandpa. Next to them, her mother and brother began to hold one another, freely allowing tears to fall from their dark eyes. "Awww, what a touching moment!" a deep voice said smugly.

Kagome's reddened and tear stained face looked up from her kneeling positing to see who dared to speak so wretchedly at a time like this. As her head began to rise, she realized she was face to face with powerful looking calves covered in wolf hair. She looked further up, noticing that the man who stood before her had a terribly strong demonic aura about him. His deep black hair was gathered in a tight high ponytail surrounded by a brown headband. His well-toned body seemed to glow as the summer son shone down upon the farmland. His shoulders, hips and chest area were covered with a sort of wolf-skin armor. His royal blue eyes seemed to pierce brown ones as he stared down at her with an amused grin on his face. 'Oh no, he must be apart of the group Grandpa was talking about! It must be a group of demons!!' she thought with fear. "Wench, why do you cry so?" he asked Kagome with fake pity. She could not believe how arrogant this demon was. "You bastard! How dare you speak to me like that! Are you responsible for the killings in my family's land?" she asked with hatred burning in her eyes. "My my you're a fiery wench! Yes, my dear, my wolf pack and I are looking for the Shikon Jewel which resides in this village. The villagers were not too eager to give up the jewel, so I decided to get rid of anything or anyone who stood in my way!" the wolf demon replied never wiping the smug grin off of his handsome face. "Oh, and one more thing." the demon added, "My pack is taking over this village of yours, and any of you who have survived our previous pillage are now our slaves." Kagome stared in disbelief at the satisfied look the wolf had on his face. 'What makes him think that any of us will submit to him and his pack?' Kagome wondered.

Just then, Souta knelt before the wolf demon and said, "Sir, please take me and the rest of the able bodied men from the village, but leave our women and children be. Please, I beg of you!" The wolf threw back his head and let go a hearty laugh. "How very noble of you boy!" he said swiftly knocking the boy over, "However, slaves are in no position to make requests from their masters and you will remember as such if you value your life." As he finished his statement, and another less muscled looking wolf demon ran over to him. "Kouga!" he yelled, "We still can't find the jewel, maybe it's not here!" The younger wolf was quite out of breath and followed by one more wolf demon of similar stature. Kagome smiled to herself at the thought of them giving up their search and leaving their village alone, however, to her dismay, Kouga seemed to notice her hopeful expression. "We are not giving up our search. The jewel is here… isn't it my sweet?" Kouga asked Kagome who immediately scowled at the demon and turned her face away from him. Kouga, getting quite irritated, grabbed Kagome roughly by the wrist and yanked her up to him. He wrapped his muscled right arm around her tiny waist and pressed her to his chest. "You know where the jewel is, don't you woman?" He asked her. Kagome struggled to free herself from his strong clutch. "Let go of me you bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed in his face still trying to get free. Kouga merely laughed. "You certainly are a feisty one aren't you? And quite lovely!" he said groping her butt. "Oh yes you are. You will be my personal slave… how does that sound?" Kagome stopped struggling and gave him the sweetest smile she was capable of before spitting right in his face. "You've got a lot of nerve thinking you can just own me or anyone in my village! We are a strong, independent people that will not be taken…" and before she could finish her statement, Kouga pinched a nerve in her neck making her pass out. "This woman seems to know where the jewel is and is now mine. Alert the rest of the pack that she is off limits to all… especially the hanyou. That bastard will not take what is mine… no one will. Is that understood?" Kouga said throwing Kagome over his muscled shoulder. "Yes Kouga!! Right away! But what about the others?" the first younger wolf demon asked. "This village is under our control now. Take whatever women you would like. The men, old or able bodied will become our workers. Place them in the barn. The children we have no use of… drive them out. The only children residing in this land from here on out will be from our pack. Nothing more. Now go!" Kouga barked. As Kouga turned to take Kagome to his new home, Kagome's mother threw herself at his feet. "Please sir! Don't hurt my daughter!" she begged. "Out of the way wench! You hold no claim on her anymore." Kouga said, knocking her aside.

Kagome awoke in a warmly lit room. She sighed to herself thinking, 'Thank goodness, it must have been just a nightmare!' She then tried to stretch her legs and realized she could not move her right one. "What the…" she said aloud. She frantically reached down to her right leg only to find it chained to a large bed covered in furs and silks. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'it wasn't a dream. Where am I?' "Ahh, I see you're finally awake." An all too familiar voice said smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2 Fear and Intro to the Hanyou

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wrote this story all at once so I'm still trying to figure out where breaks should be for chapters. I hope you enjoy it and please review for me so I know what you like and don't like!

'No no no! Not him again!' Kagome's mind panicked. She looked up at the cruelly handsome face once more with fear. "Oh no no my love." Kouga cooed, "There is no need to fear me! If you behave, we could have quite the pleasant evening!" Kouga took a step towards Kagome and noticed her scramble as far backwards as her chain would allow. Kouga sighed. "You see, that's why I had to place that awful chain on you. But soon you won't need it. Soon, you won't want to leave. Now come to me my raven haired beauty!" Kouga said and with a swift yank of her chain, Kagome went sprawling across the floor. "Come come now. Don't be shy!" Kouga said giving the chain another tug. Kagome pulled back against the chain with everything she had but soon realized that she was nothing compared to the muscled wolf demon. "Well," Kouga said, "If you won't come to me, I guess we have to do this the hard way. But don't worry, I don't mind."

With a devious smile on his face, Kouga marched towards Kagome and lifted her struggling form from the wooden ground. He then threw her on the enormous bed and began to disrobe in front of her. Kagome began to blush and turned her head away from the newly naked Kouga. She had never known a man and did not want Kouga to be her first. "What's the matter my dear? Is this your first time?" Kouga said smiling wildly. Still looking away Kagome slightly nodded. "Don't try anything with me wolf! You will regret it!" Kagome said still not looking at him.

Kouga's laughter boomed throughout the castle. "I do not fear you wench. However, your fire ignites me in a way I have never felt. I wanted to take you willingly, but I have no objections taking you by force!" Kouga leapt upon the screaming Kagome in a single bound. Claws exposed he ripped through her dress leaving her only in her undergarments. Sensing the danger his claws could bring to her made Kagome scream in protest even louder. "That's right bitch, scream! I love 'em loud!" Kouga said slashing through her remaining garments.

As soon as Kouga saw Kagome's milky white skin gleaming in the fire light he went wild. He suddenly crushed his mouth upon hers bruising her tender pink lips. He then forced his tongue in her mouth while his hands roamed freely over her newly exposed body. He used one hand to part her legs and the other to stroke his unusually long shaft.

Kagome's eyes went wide in terror at the site of his rod. She was a virgin and heard of the pain a man could cause a woman the first time. But Kouga was a strong demon and had a shaft to match. Who knows how painful it could be?! In a last effort to escape the muscled demon's clutch, Kagome bit down on the tongue still exploring her mouth. Kouga pulled away from her lips and wiped his blood from his mouth. "You truly are a feisty vixen! No one will have you but me. You are now mine wench!" With that statement he plunged his hard rod into her virgin opening. Kagome screamed with a pain that could be heard all over the land. She had never felt an ache like this… and certainly never wanted to! The pain overwhelmed the poor girl and she quickly passed out.

"Lord InuYasha! My lord are you out here?" A young wolf demon called out. A red and white blur rushed past him and then came back. "Ginta? What do you want? I told you to stay with the pack!" The white haired hanyou barked. "My apologies Lord InuYasha, but we have found the village where the sacred jewel is kept! Kouga has captured a woman who seems to know the exact whereabouts of the jewel and has instructed me to tell you that you may not have her." Ginta said nervously to the half-breed.

"Feh, what makes him think I would want this woman? What does she have that others don't?" InuYasha said clenching his clawed hands. "I'm not entirely sure mi'lord. But this woman is incredibly beautiful… and feisty might I add. I wouldn't mind a crack at her myself!" Ginta said with a lustful gleam, "Yet, Kouga warned all of us to back off." "If that mangy wolf thinks he can bark orders anytime I'm away, he has another thing coming. Where is this village?" InuYasha asked. "Oh, uh, this way Lord InuYasha." Ginta said before running towards the village. 'Huh… why is Kouga getting all possessive over a mortal woman?' InuYasha wondered before leaping after Ginta.


	3. Chapter 3 Defiance

Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for the shortness of my chapters. I am really having a hard time placing breaks. But hopefully the content will be good enough to keep you reading! I hope you enjoy this one!

PS: I still don't own InuYasha…

Kouga rolled over onto his back and sighed with great satisfaction. 'What is it about this wench that creates such a burning within me? I sense no demonic aura about her, so she must be mortal...hmmmm' Kouga thought as he felt a shiver from the female next to him. 'I wonder if she has come to yet.' Kouga wondered as he rolled onto his side to peer at Kagome.

Seeing him trying to look at her made Kagome shut her eyes tightly. 'No… please go away!' Her mind pleaded, but was defeated when Kouga wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I see you're awake. Well, let's get one thing straight. The little charade you pulled last night is unheard of. If a demon of my stature asks a woman to sleep with him, she does without complaint. It is a privilege for a mortal to bed a demon and you will remember your place wench…. Is that understood?" Kagome pulled away from the wolf but kept her dark eyes on his. "What's the matter Kouga? Is your pride feeling the sting of rejection? Don't worry my dear… I'll make sure you get used to being rejected!"

Kouga's deep blue eyes flashed a crimson red as he grabbed her by the throat and pressed her into the bed. "Listen and listen good woman! Last night I went easy on you. Any woman who rejects a demon usually not only gets raped but killed as well! Do not make the mistake of thinking I will be so gentle on you next time and rest assured there WILL BE a next time!" Kouga barked only inches away from her fragile face.

As soon as he saw her usually pink cheeks turning a shade a blue he roughly released her and got out of bed. "Wash yourself and dress wench for we will be descending to the dining chamber momentarily." Kouga said dressing himself. "And where do you suggest gasp I do this, oh mighty one?" Kagome asked trying to catch her breath. "There is a basin in the wash room; I will fetch one of your fellow villagers to fill it with warm water for you. I shall wait until you finish, but I have no problem yanking you out of there if you take too long." Kouga said fiercely.

Kagome, still on the bed, glared at the wolf and said, "There is no way I am going to bathe around you! Maybe all of your previous women were willing to expose themselves freely but not me! I am not some low-priced whore!" "Either you bathe around me or you do not bathe at all! Your choice wench!" Kouga said. His temper was rising. 'Who the hell does she think she is? She should know better than to test a demon of my importance!'

Growling, Kagome grabbed a bunch of silks from the bed and quickly covered herself in them. Remembering the chain, she asked, "Will I be expected to bathe with this thing?" Kouga smiled. "Ah yes, your chain. I suppose I could remove it for the time being. However, you will not be allowed to redress until the chain is back on you. So if you wish to run, a word of caution. Not a lot of men would be willing to resist a naked beauty such as yourself. Most of them are not as gentle as me my sweet!" His words hit her hard. She could only imagine how disgusting the other men were and decided that this would not be a good time to escape.

While Kouga spoke to a fellow wolf-demon, Kagome quickly slipped into the small pool of steamy water. As she began to wash her wavy midnight tresses, she began to wonder about her family. 'Mother. Souta. Where are you two? What if they're hurt, or worse?!' As these thoughts came to her, her brown eyes filled with tears. This was all too much. First she lost her grandfather, then her freedom, then her virginity, and now she has no idea what has become of her mother and brother!

Noticing the stillness of the water, Kouga turned and walked toward the girl. "Finished already?" He asked gazing upon her perfect breasts. She quickly snapped out of her depression and hurriedly covered herself. "No, I'm not. I was just… no, I'm not done." Kagome said quickly. She did not want any of these wolves to think she was weak, especially Kouga.

"You'd better hurry woman." Kouga said leaning against the wall. "Well I can't finish with you just standing there. Can't I have a little privacy?" Kagome asked. She knew she was causing trouble, but she did not want this awful demon to think that he could boss her around. "Hmm... fine, but I will be back again shortly, and if you are not done, I will yank you out by the hair." Kouga huffed before walking back into his bedchamber. 'What a prick.' Kagome thought before sinking below the bubbly waters.

"Lord InuYasha!" "Oh my Lord, where have you been?" "We've missed you Lord InuYasha!" As the half-breed strolled into the Shikon village castle he was greeted by a happy bunch of cheap female wolf-demons. "Ladies." he said continuing to walk past them. 'Damn. The smell of those bitches is enough to make me gag. How many of my men have they been with?' InuYasha thought holding back the vomit rising in his throat.

"My Lord! You're here!" the second smaller wolf-demon said with delight. "Hakakku! It's good to see you! Tell me what is going on with this new village?" InuYasha asked the wolf. "Well mi'lord. We heard word that this village holds the sacred Shikon Jewel so Kouga led us here. He then stumbled upon a woman who supposedly knows where the jewel is kept." Hakakku answered. "How does she know where the jewel is?" InuYasha asked.

"Well," Hakakku answered nervously, "we don't exactly know. Kouga simply asked the girl where the jewel was and all though she said nothing, her response was clear enough that she knew where it was." InuYasha looked around the lobby of the castle. "Where is Kouga?" he asked quickly. "Oh, uh, he should be arriving in to dining chamber shortly with the woman, mi'lord." "Good. Thank you my friend." InuYasha said before walking towards the dining chamber. 'Now I can see what Kouga thinks so precious as to keep it from me. He will regret pretending to be the law in my pack.' InuYasha thought.

Kagome's eyes filled with fear as she descended the stone staircase to the dining chamber. The room was full of hundreds of wolf-demons. Some were small and gangly where as others were large and extremely muscled. She knew her village had a limited chance of surviving through this packs' takeover. She suddenly felt Kouga's built arm wrap tightly around her slender waist.

"Stay near me woman or the consequences will be dire." He said under his breath. Although the idea of staying close to the wolf disgusted her, the idea of being loose among the other wolves scared her half to death. She could already feel the eyes of the other demons crawling all over her body. 'They are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat! What is wrong with them?' She wondered as she reached a table.

"Kouga! Is this the woman we have been told about?" a tall black haired man asked. "Yes monk, this is MY woman and that is all you shall know of her!" Kouga said sternly and began speaking with another wolf-demon. "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss. My name is Miroku, what's yours?" the monk whispered to Kagome. She backed away from him slightly in fear. "No no miss! You have no reason to fear me! I travel with this pack because we have a common enemy, but I do not act as they do! Please, trust me!" Miroku pleaded still keeping his voice down.

Kagome stepped timidly toward him. "I'm Higurashi Kagome." She replied. "Higurashi? Than it is true!" the monk said. Kagome only stared at him in confusion. "When I was younger, I was told of a village where the jewel of four souls was kept. Within that village would be a family that protected the jewel. The Higurashi family." The monk explained. 'This woman has a very powerful spiritual energy about her.' Miroku thought to himself. "Back off monk before I throw your ass out of here!" Kouga barked finally noticing the conversation that was taking place. "My apologies Kouga." Miroku said with a quick wink to Kagome before leaving. 'I wonder if Kagome even realizes her power. Well one thing is for sure, the women of this village sure are beautiful, and she is no exception!' Miroku thought.

"Where is Kouga?" InuYasha barked as he entered the dining chamber. The pack went silent as they turned to look at Kouga. 'What is this?' Kagome thought, 'I sense fear on Kouga' "Why hello InuYasha, back so soon?" Kouga said with false confidence. 'What the hell is he doing back already?' the wolf wondered. As InuYasha strode forward, the crowd of wolves parted. That's when Kagome caught sight of him.

'What is he? I've never seen anyone or anything like him!' Kagome thought taking his appearance in. He was dressed in crimson red billowing pants with a white shirt hanging on his chiseled form. The white shirt was covered with a red shirt matching his pants. His hands were tipped with claws like Kouga. But it was his hair that caught Kagome off guard. He had pure white hair! And it was down to his lower back! And on top of that, crowning his head were two furry dog ears. 'Dog ears! I've never seen that on a man before! He can't be a wolf-demon, he looks nothing like them! What could he be?' Kagome wondered as the white haired hanyou marched toward them.

"Kouga, I've been given some distressing news." InuYasha said calmly. "Really, and what is that?" Kouga said gripping Kagome tighter. "Well, it seems that I'm supposed to keep away from a woman you stole from this village. Now, I don't mind if you take woman from a village… in fact I encourage it. HOWEVER, the fact that you think you can tell me to stay away from a woman or anyone is just absurd. Have you forgotten your place pup?" InuYasha said only inches away from his face.

Kouga gulped yet began speaking with arrogance, "This was my pack first mutt and you have no rights over it!" The room went deadly silent at his statement. InuYasha chuckled. "Really? No rights eh?" InuYasha said with a sly grin. "Well, as of now, I am the leader of this pack. But you are more than welcome to fight me for those rights. What do you say?" InuYasha stood waiting for his reply when he caught sight of the woman forced on Kouga's side.

Her face was angelic with full yet slightly bruised pink lips. Her skin was milky white with a flush of pink on her defined cheeks. 'And what a heavenly body! Long legs, full breasts, great hips. How did Kouga get his hands on that?' InuYasha wondered and his let his eyes roam freely over the young woman until he heard a growl come from the wolf. "No InuYasha. I've claimed this one and put my mark on her! She is mine now!" Kouga said glaring at the hanyou. InuYasha smiled at Kouga before peering into the girl's brown eyes. "Is that true wench? Are you his?" Kagome glared at the half-breed before answering. "No you bastard. I am not his, yours, or anyone's. I am my own and that is all!" "Is that so?" InuYasha said gently rubbing a clawed hand across her cheek. Without warning, Kagome slapped the hanyou.

The room gasped and even Kouga took a step back. InuYasha raised his hand to touch the hot red mark she had left on his face. "Ginta, Hakakku! Take Kouga to the dungeon and chain him there for the remainder of the week. He will learn his place in this pack one way or another." InuYasha said sternly looking at Kouga. "And if I don't go quietly?" Kouga said. "Go quietly or die… it's your choice." InuYasha said. With a sigh, Kouga allowed himself to be led out of the chamber. "Oh and Kouga!" InuYasha called. Kouga turned to look at him. "The woman is coming with me." InuYasha said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 A Step Too Far for the Miko

Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry for how long this has taken me. I have been so bogged down by school that I cannot even see straight. I am also sorry about how short this chapter is, but I wanted to get it out so I can fix my next one and get it out really quickly. Hopefully the content is good enough to keep you reading so ENJOY and please REVIEW because I can only make the story better if I know what you like!

PS: Nope, I still don't own InuYasha….sigh

Kagome was shocked. The most terrifying wolf-demon she had ever met was not even the leader of this wretched pack. What killed her even more was the fear pulsing through her body. 'Why did I slap him? What was I thinking? And why is he just staring at me?!?' Kagome thought in a panic. The hanyou's eyes pierced through hers as he stood silently before her.

The room was deafeningly silent as their leader stood terribly still. 'Oh she is in for it now!' 'He is going to tear her apart!' The other demons thought staring at their leader wondering what his next move will be. InuYasha took a step toward Kagome's trembling form. His amber eyes narrowed as he closed in on her. "Are you frightened woman?" he asked sternly.

Kagome could not answer. She just stared. "That's what I thought." InuYasha said before turning to his men. "Well boys… which one of you would like a go at this feisty wench?" he asked. The room went wild with howls and cat calls. InuYasha slyly grinned as he turned back to a dread-filled Kagome. "Well woman, your choice to lash out at me will not soon be forgotten. So I'll give you a choice. You can either spend the night with my men or with me. However, if you stay with my men… you will be required to be without clothing…"

With this, the men's howls became more rowdy. Kagome's deep brown eyes went wide with fear. She quickly realized the danger in both situations. If she stayed with the men, she had a long rape filled night ahead of her. But what if she stayed with the hanyou? Would he act upon his anger with her? Would he be like Kouga? Her mind raced as she tried to decide which was the lesser of two evils.

InuYasha was having a difficult time with the choices as well. He did not enjoy the thought of his filthy men putting their mark on this striking woman. As Kagome stood before him thinking about her options, InuYasha was having a hard time looking away from her. 'So this is why Kouga didn't want to let her go. I have never seen anything like her… wait wait WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? She is just a woman! What the hell do I care?' "Hurry up wench… we don't have all day!" InuYasha barked at her.

"Will you just give me a second!!!" Kagome barked right back. She knew the danger of her ways, but dammit who the hell did he think he was ordering her around like this! "What did you say to me wench?!" A shocked InuYasha yelled. "You heard me!" Kagome said. "I need a minute to think so BACK OFF!" She said pushing him away. From her hands a bright pink light exploded and knocked InuYasha roughly to the ground. Kagome froze. 'What the hell was that?" she wondered looking at her hands.

She had heard of a sort of energy like this, but had never seen it before.

In the back of the room, a stunned monk Miroku stood mouth agape. 'So that's it. I wondered why I sensed something about her. She's a priestess!!' he concluded. InuYasha weakly rose to his feet and regained his balance. His eyes burned a deep crimson red. Each wolf took a large step back.

Kagome quickly stopped looking at her hands and ran for the exit. 'Oh no! What did I just do! I have got to get out of here NOW!' InuYasha, eyes still ablaze, raced towards the newly discovered miko and pounced. With a blood curdling scream Kagome was grabbed from the ground and flown into the air. With a firm arm around her toned waist, InuYasha leapt towards his bed chamber with a screaming Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5 A Lucky Break

Author's Note: Another short chapter, I know, I know. With finals I am having a hard time getting them out as quickly as I would like. But don't worry, school is almost over, the story should really be heating up soon! Thank you for your comments and for still reading my story! I hope you like this chapter! The next one should be out within this week.

PS: InuYasha is still not mine… but one day….

InuYasha raced down the damp halls towards his bedchamber. He was going to teach this bitch a lesson she would not soon forget! He knocked everyone in his path to the ground without any regard. Meanwhile, a terrified Kagome could not get herself to move. As soon as she saw InuYasha's crimson eyes she became paralyzed with fear.

As they bolted through the halls, Kagome could not help but notice an unfamiliar woman being viciously groped by a large wolf demon. Her pink and black outfit was brutally being torn apart as he fought to get her into his room. Kagome made eye contact with the woman's pleading eyes. Her heart filled with even more hatred for this wretched pack of demons.

Suddenly Kagome felt herself be thrown harshly to the floor of a foreign chamber. The sound of the wooden door slamming made her heart sink. 'This is it.' She thought, 'He is going to kill me.' Kagome crawled backwards to the farthest corner in the chamber as InuYasha stared at her with his crimson eyes burning through her.

Kagome hugged her knees and fought the urge to scream. She knew her ordeal with Kouga was the worst in her life… but the fear InuYasha instilled within her was like nothing she had EVER experienced. The hanyou began a steady stride towards the shaking girl with his eyes never leaving her. He then roughly grabbed her by the front of her shoddy excuse for a dress Kouga gave her. As soon as Kagome was on her feet, InuYasha wrapped a clawed hand around her slim throat and pinned her against the wall.

Kagome could not help but shut her eyes as tightly as she could. As she waited for the worst to come, she heard the hanyou speak. "Open your eyes." He said sternly in a throaty whisper. Refusing to look at him, Kagome's deep brown eyes remained closed. Angered further by her defiance, InuYasha swiftly slashed through the dress leaving her only in her undergarments. Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt her dress leave her body.

Her fear filled eyes locked with his as she frantically tried to cover herself. InuYasha could not help but be curious by this girl's modesty. He had never met a woman not willing to show herself freely to him. Still angered, the hanyou tossed the woman to the floor in front of the stone fire place. Kagome's full mouth let out a shriek as she landed roughly on the wooden floor.

As she rose to her hands and knees, she raised her head and glared at the hanyou. 'I will not let this one win!' She thought confidently as her wavy mane hung wildly around her face. InuYasha could not help but stare at the priestess. Her raven hair almost glowed with an amber hew in the fire light, and her skin became even more radiant. Her beauty almost seemed to calm him.

"Feisty little bitch aren't you?" InuYasha said beginning to disrobe. As he did, he watched Kagome's face go from anger to fear in a matter of seconds. "Calm yourself woman. Although you will be sharing my bed with me tonight, tonight is not the night I take you. But do not fear. Your time will come!" InuYasha said slipping under the covers.

Kagome could not move. 'My time will come? That bastard has another thing coming if he thinks I will share his bed with him!!' she thought remaining on the ground. "You either join me now or I will disrobe you and throw you out of my room." InuYasha said annoyed that the woman had not joined him. Weighing her options, the idea of being naked in front of barbaric wolf-demons did not suite her. She reluctantly rose from the floor and slid beneath the soft silk sheets and awaited the sleep that she so desperately needed.


	6. Ashes to Ashes

'Damn it. How the hell did I let myself lose to a half-demon?' Kouga thought deep within the dungeon. 'That arrogant bastard _will_ learn not to treat me in such a way.' Kouga breathed deeply trying to find Kagome's sweet scent. 'Oh how that bitch haunts me. The hanyou will regret touching what is mine!' Suddenly, deep red eyes appeared within a dark corner of the cell. "Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Kouga demanded. "Calm yourself pup, I am not here to harm you. Quite the contrary. I am here to aid you." A deep silky voice replied. "Then show yourself!" Kouga said straining his eyes to see the origin of the voice. "I know of your search for the sacred jewel." The man said stepping out of the darkness. His purple shirt lay torn and tattered over his chiseled form. His long wavy raven hair covered one of his blood red eyes as he peered over at Kouga. "Perhaps we can work out some sort of arrangement." As soon as Kouga looked at him, the man flashed a wicked smile. "I'm listening." Kouga asked.

InuYasha stared at the silky canopy above his bed. His thoughts began to wander about the events of the day. He wasn't thrilled knowing that his pack killed off a lot of the potential workers in this village under the influence of that wretched Kouga. The silver haired lord smiled to himself thinking of the mangy wolf shivering in the dungeon at his command. 'Perhaps he will think twice before assuming he is ruler in my pack.' Letting his eyes close, slowed his breathing and allowed himself to fall asleep. Less than a foot away from the tired hanyou, Kagome herself began reflecting on the day's events. 'Another man, another bed.' She let a ragged sigh escape her pink lips. 'Mother, Souta. Are you all alright? She quickly then thought of her mortal friends. 'Eri, Ayumi, Yuka! Where are you? Are you safe? And what of Hojo? Has he been found?' Hojo, Kagome's betrothed, was not in the main hall or in the farmlands when Kagome was captured. She choose to assume he fled for help, not that his blood laid upon the village soil. What would he think, knowing she was forced to know another man and was now currently lying besides the now ruler of her proud village. A silent tear ran down her cheek and she struggled to choke back the sobs now rising in her slender throat. "Kagome!' a feminine voice whispered harshly. Kagome lifted her head slightly as to not rouse her sleeping captor. "Kagome! Quickly! We've not much time!" the voice whispered again. Kagome saw her mother peering down at her from a nook in the ceiling. Kagome peered over at InuYasha and was disgusted to see how peacefully he slept. She silently slipped out of the bed and grabbed her now torn clothes. She stepped on top of a chest in the corner of the room that has no doubt been emptied of the rich robes and jewels it once possessed. She reached up and grabbed the wooden beams and swung herself up to meet her mother. The women embraced each other warmly and Kagome's tears flowed freely out of her chocolate eyes. "Mother! Oh how did you…? How did you get here?" She whispered. "Not here love, this is our only chance! We need to leave here now!" her mother whispered already crawling towards an entrance out of the ceiling crawl space. Kagome followed.

The women reached the great dining hall where her village once celebrated good fortune and saw the floor was littered with passed out wolf demons. Kagome and her mother took care to delicately step over each drunken body as to not wake them. As soon as the humid air hit Kagome's skin she fought back the vomit creeping up her throat. The stench of decaying bodies filled her nose and she immediately knew she could not leave. Not yet. "Mother, our dead still lay strewn about ready for the vultures. We need to bury them properly. We need to send for a monk." Her mother stopped abruptly and ran to her daughter's side. "No Kagome! We need to leave now while we have the chance or we too will join our fallen villager's side!" her mother pleaded. "Your father lays dead upon the soil! His blood stain's these bastards claws! No. We WILL bury him." Kagome said taking long strides to find her grandfather's corpse. When she found him, she knelt at his side and softly touched his face. "Grandpa, these demons will not get the best of this village. We will stop them." She touched her fingers to her lips and kissed them. She then placed her fingers upon her grandfather's forehead and began to pray. "Ka… Kagome?" her mother called. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she quickly stood up to see what her mother sounded so frightened about. She saw a figure walking towards them. She saw only a silhouette of a form and strained her eyes to see who was approaching them. Her eyes grew wider when she realized who the figure was. She cried out, "Hojo?!"


	7. Another Victim

"Kagome? Could it really be you? Oh Kagome!" Hojo cried as he ran towards he betrothed. The two embraced and silent tears ran down Kagome's face. "Hojo, how did you escape capture?" Kagome asked not letting out of a hug. "A few of my servants heard that a demon pack was going village to village looking for the shikon jewel. We knew it was only a matter of time before they reached our village." Hojo answered. Kagome abruptly let him go. Her brown eyes, once filled with joy for finding her the man she was engaged to filled with anger. "You knew? You knew this was coming for us… and you didn't say anything? Why didn't you warn the village? Do you know what you've done!" Kagome spit every word at Hojo. "Kagome I couldn't! I wanted to find you and bring you with us to find help, but the other farmers wouldn't let me! They said we couldn't warn anyone or the demon's would sense we were waiting for them." Hojo said defensively. "And? What would have been so bad about that? We could have been ready for them, or left! Something to prepare our people from a slaughter! How could you, Hojo?" Kagome asked. Hojo looked away from her. Kagome didn't take her eyes away from him. 'What was he thinking? Grandpa. Who knows how many others were killed that didn't have to die had we known?' "Kagome… I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't have a choice." Hojo said, still not looking at her. Kagome sighed and walked to find her grandfather's body. "Kagome, please!" Hojo called after her. Kagome kept walking.

The dining hall began to fill with hungry wolves as the morning light stretched across the floor. Wolves began talking, pouring ale, and some warmed themselves by a newly built fire. Miroku strolled into the hall, looking around. 'Well,' he thought, 'another day with these demons.' Two wolves started fighting over a piece of rotting boar meat. Miroku wrinkled his nose. 'Perhaps I'll try to find my own breakfast today.' Suddenly, a piercing scream came from the upstairs bed chambers. Although Miroku was used to the noise of women being abused by this path, it never sat right with him. This time, however, he could not resist stopping whatever madness was occurring in that bed chamber. He ran through the mess of wolves and bolted up the stairs to the door where the horrid noises were coming from. The shrieking was muffled now, but still in protest of whatever was happening. Miroku forced himself through the entrance to find a large and hefty wolf demon on top of a small, nearly naked woman with his course hand over her mouth. The woman's pink and black garment was completely discarded and on the floor in the corner of the room. And although she still had her under garments on, they were covered in blood. "This isn't a public show monk! Out now!" The large wolf shouted. His eyes were red and Miroku could tell that he was ready to kill if anything got between him and his bleeding prize. Miroku began to remove the rosary he had over his right hand which trapped a deadly weapon. "It's over wolf. Do not make me use this. Let her go, now." Miroku said calmly, never taking his eyes off of the wolf.

The large demon growled and shoved the small woman behind him. He then lunged towards the monk. "Woman, hold on to the bed!" Miroku shouted. Shaken, the girl did as she was told and held on tightly to the bed post. "I warned you dog! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted and unleashed a powerful black hole that was coming from his right hand. The wolf tried to get out of the way but was unfortunately sucked into the void. As soon as the wolf was sucked into Miroku's hand, the monk immediately re-sealed his weapon. The woman remained glued to the bed post with a horrified look on her face. "It's alright, girl." Miroku said putting both hands up in a defensive stance. "I won't hurt you. Are you alright?" The girl narrowed her eyes and loosened her grip but refused to move away from her spot. Miroku sighed. "I don't blame you for your mistrust. I can't imagine what you have just been through. But you are bleeding badly and need help if you want to remain alive." The girl glanced down to her bleeding form. It was only now that she started to feel the pain of the wounds on her body. She took a ragged breath and collapsed onto the floor, shaking in pain. "Okay, I'm coming to help you, but I promise I won't hurt you. You need my help! Let me help you." Miroku pleaded. She didn't look at him but nodded quickly. She bit her lip to keep from screaming from the pain. Miroku went to her side quickly but carefully as to not alarm her. He reached into his pouch and put some herb paste onto her deep wounds to try to stop the bleeding. He then took a further scan of all of her wounds that he could see. He could see she was fighting to remain conscious. "I need to get you out of here so we can fix you up." Miroku said as he reached his arms out to her to pick her up. She flinched away from his touch. "I'm sorry, but please let me get you out of this room." Miroku pleaded. The woman slowly raised her eyes to peer into his. She took a deep, yet frayed breath. "Who are you?" She said in a hoarse voice. The Monk smiled. "My name is Miroku." The girl didn't look away. She allowed him to pick her up. "May I ask your name, miss?" Miroku asked as he carried her out of the room. Her head started to swim and knew she was going to black out any second now. "S-S-San-go." She replied before fainting in his arms. Miroku shook his head sadly. "Nice to meet you."


	8. Missing

InuYasha's ears twitched from the sound of the dining hall coming to life. He stretched and got out of the bed. He looked to where Kagome slept and saw no pale flesh, but the blankets were fluffed up as though she was still there, so he began putting on his clothes. His mood was particularly sour this morning. Although the half-breed never had any issues attracting women, the hatred he had for them left him traveling alone, which is the way he wanted it. This woman was no exception. She was nothing but a toy for him to use to annoy Kouga, and if she was able to lead him to the sacred jewel, that was all the better. He was not interested in love. He wanted nothing more than to fill his manly needs, aggravate Kouga, and get the jewel. Then she would be tossed to the next man or beast that saw her fit. The moment that thought crossed his mind, however, he found himself filled with a new emotion. It wasn't compassion; however he couldn't ever see himself letting someone else touch the girl. He remembered the scared look in her eyes, and yet also remembered the strong defiant glare she posses, along with the rosy hue that crossed her cheeks the moment she was upset. He smiled to himself and then shook his head violently. 'No, NO! Enough, She is nothing. NOTHING but a female!' "Wench! Up, now!" InuYasha barked. The blankets didn't move. He marched over to the bed with a growl. "I said get…" but as he ripped the sheets from the bed, he saw no woman occupying the bed. He looked around the room and noticed her tattered clothes were gone. With a loud growl he bolted from his chamber.

Kouga stretched his legs and took a large breath of forest air into his lungs. "I hope my ability of getting you out of that cell was enough to prove my capabilities to you." The crimson eyed man said. Kouga smiled. "Yes. You certainly are good. But now that I'm free, what will keep me from just leaving and getting back to my plan? Why do I need you further?" The man chuckled. "Go ahead. Leave. You seem to do _so well _on your own." He chuckled again. Kouga growled at the man. "So, what do I call you anyway? And what's next?" he asked. "Naraku. My name is Naraku. We share a common enemy, you and I. And we have similar… wants. That half demon, InuYasha, has been the bane of my existence. And I see you don't play well with him either. We need him out of the picture. Dead, or alive, we need him gone for a period of time." Naraku said. Kouga smiled at the thought of the bastard who now had his woman dead. But immediately frowned. "Naraku, don't you think he would be dead by now if it were such a simple task?" Kouga asked. Naraku smiled. "That's why you NEED me."

Kagome went back to where he poor grandfather laid and continued her prayers over him. She was so upset with Hojo, and tears flowed freely. She remained there for a bit and composed herself. She then got up and called for her mother. As her mother came to her, she saw that Hojo followed. "Mother, how soon do you think we can get them blessed and buried?" Kagome asked. "Blessed? By who?" Hojo asked. Kagome didn't give Hojo any attention and continued to speak with her mother. "Kagome, I don't know how that will be possible. No one in this pack will do it, and we can't send for anyone because they will not let us go." Her mother replied. Kagome sighed sadly, for she knew what a difficult task it would be, yet she knew it had to be done. This was not just a batch of thieves. This was her family, her community, her friends that lay strewn about. They deserved better. "I know, but something must be done. Perhaps if I…" But before Kagome could finish and large growl followed by an explosion of dirt landed at Kagome's feet. Kagome was knocked back by the force. InuYasha glared down at her with his arms crossed. He peered over at her mother and then noticed the thin man at the old woman's side. He noticed how the boy looked over to Kagome with great concern. InuYasha glared at him and then returned his gaze to Kagome. Quickly, InuYasha raised his claw to strike her. "No!" Hojo yelled and lunged at the half demon. InuYasha smiled and threw the boy down and stepped on his throat. "Well what have we here?" InuYasha said smugly. "Woman, do you know this man?" Kagome's eyes welled up with tears once more. She feared if she said she did, InuYasha would hurt him. But she knew how much it would hurt Hojo if she denied knowing him.

She knew she had to protect him. "No." she said. InuYasha frowned. "No? He seems to have a great _compassion_ for you, and yet you know not of him?" InuYasha asked. "No, dog, I don't know him." Kagome said angrily. "And you boy… do you know this lovely girl?" InuYasha asked of Hojo. 'Please Hojo, don't say anything.' But Hojo was too full of his own pride and hurt to see what Kagome could have been trying to do. "Yes!" he said choking under the demon's foot. "She… is my betrothed." Kagome winced. InuYasha stared at the boy and pushed his foot down a bit more and slowly turned to look at Kagome. She was no longer looking at him but at the ground. "So you leave my bed chamber without MY permission, and then you lie to me?" He scuffed. "Typical woman. Boy, understand that this is for your own good. She is no longer yours. She is nothing any longer to you. I don't know how you remained out here without capture but your freedom is up. However, since you had this misfortune to be bewitched by this woman, I will allow you to live. You will serve in the dining room. But I warn you, if you come near her, my leniency will end. Do you understand me?" InuYasha said to him. Hojo, still struggling for breath made no sound. "If you'd like I'll end your suffering now!" InuYasha barked. "I… I understand." Hojo said finally. InuYasha smiled and released the boy. "Then go to the dining room. Now." He said. Hojo picked himself up and took one last glance at Kagome before heading towards the hall. Kagome watched after him in pain. Although she knew she never _loved_ Hojo, she still cared for him, and didn't want to see him hurt. But the demon interrupted her thoughts. "Now… what do we do with you?"


	9. Light in the Dark

As Kouga walked through the clearing with Naraku, he couldn't help but be a bit uncomfortable with his new 'friend.' Although he knew this guy meant business, he wasn't all too sure if he could be completely trusted. "Where are we going anyway?" Kouga asked. Naraku chuckled and said nothing. Kouga groaned. "This level of mystery is _really _getting on my nerves. At least tell me why we are leaving my pack." Naraku kept walking. "We are going to introduce you to a new friend of mine. One of InuYasha's oldest, and dearest friends." Naraku said with a smile. Kouga raised an eyebrow but decided to keep his questions to himself.

Kagome tried to calm her breathing, but she knew she was in trouble. She left her new 'lord's' bedroom without permission and now lied to him about another man. She knew this was not going to be good, however she refused to show any weakness. "So, trying to run away are we?" InuYasha asked, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. Kagome slowly but confidently stood up and squared her shoulders. "My people were brutally murdered by _your_ pack. They deserve, at the very least, a proper burial. I came out here to pray over them, and to send for a monk." InuYasha looked down to her and couldn't help but reveal a smile. "A monk huh? You were going to leave and look for a monk yourself?" "Absolutely." Kagome answered. InuYasha no longer held back his laugh. "How far do you think you would have made it, woman? To another village perhaps? You wouldn't last a few hours! You really should stay in the, _safety_ of my company." InuYasha said smugly. Kagome scoffed, "Safety? Forgive me, _Lord_, if I don't find your companionship comforting! My people weren't safe from you, and I am no exception!" InuYasha's face softened. He reached a clawed hand and brushed her reddening cheek. "You are my property, girl. I do not allow other's to touch what is mine. You're safe with me." He said. Kagome couldn't help but gaze into the half-demon's golden eyes. She felt her own face starting to soften.

She reached up to his hand. "Until when, Lord? Until another woman pleases your eyes? Until another demon tries to keep someone from you? How long am I safe?" she asked, not looking away from him. InuYasha's gaze immediately hardened; he took his hand away from her face quickly. "Until I see fit, woman. Now, we are going back to the hall. Come!" InuYasha turned away from her. Kagome was a little shaken by how quickly his mood had changed. "N-No! I will not return to that hall until my people can be put to rest!" Kagome yelled. Her mother, who had kept quiet until now, had rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders. "Hush child! Leave it alone!" InuYasha stopped and turned to look at Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but notice how his once golden orbs had turned pink. "What makes you think I would give in to the demands of my slaves?" he asked. Kagome swallowed slowly, but shook her fear. "My _pack_ was murdered by your pack. It's the least you can do. If you will not allow me to leave… send for a monk to bless my people." She asked. InuYasha noticed how she certainly was full of fear, but spoke with defiance. "If you vow to never leave my side without my permission, I will have your people bury their dead and have our own monk bless them." He said. Kagome fell to her knees. "Thank you my Lord. You have my word!" she praised. InuYasha growled and yanked her to her feet. "On your feet, wench!" he barked. "I respect your hatred, not your groveling. And enough of this, _Lord_ crap. It's InuYasha. Call me what I am. Now come, we're leaving!" And with that he marched away to the hall. Kagome was so confused by this behavior. Compassion, then disgust? What was the matter with him? "Don't think on it child. Just accept him and play along. We will be free soon." Her mother whispered following behind the hanyou with her head down. But Kagome was too lost in his words, and his eyes.

"I'm starting to get anxious! How much further?" Kouga whined. Naraku smiled and led the wolf into a cave. As they walked further into the darkness, Kouga thought he saw what looked like a ghost. And then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of pink and white. "Naraku… what kept you?" a low but sultry female voiced called out of the darkness. "Silence Kagura! We have a guest tonight. Kanna, come great our visitor." Suddenly out of the darkness, a women dressed in a white and pink kimono stepped forward with, what looked like an albino child, at her side. "Ladies, this is…" "Kouga." The child answered before Naraku could finish. "Yes. Kouga, this is Kagura and Kanna. My incarnations." Naraku introduced. "Incarnations? What the hell does that mean?" Kouga asked in disbelief. "They were once part of my body, and I created them. Kagura of the wind, and Kanna of the mirror." Kouga just shook his head. "Okay, but what of this long lost friend of InuYasha's? I hardly believe he would associate with your… offspring!" he said. Naraku laughed. "Of course, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce you to her." And with that a tall, beautiful woman stepped out of the darkness with a bow in her hand and a cold, emotionless expression on her face. "Kouga, meet Kikyo. The woman scorned."


	10. Sango

The warmth of a crackling fire hit Sango's pale flesh. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to stretch to sit up. "Whoa! No no no no! Stay still! You'll open your wounds!" Miroku said running to her side. Sango winced in pain and laid back down. She looked around and saw that she was laying on a plush bed covered in bandages. She also realized she was a lot more exposed than she was hoping for. She realized she may have been completely naked while being attended to. The thought frightened her and she rushed to cover herself. "Come now, I'm not that boarish! I left what was left of your undergarments where they were. I would not dishonor you that way, my lady." Miroku said with a smile while sitting on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Sango looked up at him and really took in the situation. Her chest, stomach and thighs were burning. She closed her eyes to try to picture what else could be injured that she couldn't see. Images of blood red eyes hovering above her and exposed fangs flooded her memory. She quickly shook her head and opened her eyes. "I'm fine." She answered. She looked at the monk taking in his appearance. Scruffy, black hair in a low ponytail, purple robes, and deep violet eyes. She sensed kindness, but was not going to let her guard down until she was out of this hell hole. "I'm not that easily fooled, Sango. Tell me where it hurts. I can get more herbs to soothe you." Miroku said kindly. Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you doing this? You are a part of this pack, right? Why are you helping me?" Sango asked.

Miroku smiled at her and put his hands in a defensive position. "This pack has allowed me to travel and house with them because I am helpful to them, as they are to me. We are after a common enemy. A shape-shifting demon who is also after the sacred jewel supposedly kept in this village. But that is where our similarities end. They are demon, I am a lowly monk. They take, I ask." Sango was drawn in by his silky tone of voice. She found it very easy to talk to this man, but she has been deceived before by men, and demons. "My screams are not the only ones to be heard in this hall. Do you go around and save all of the unfortunate women at the hands of these beasts?" she asked. Miroku lowered his hands and sighed. "Alas, my dear, I am not such a hero. I usually just keep to myself and try to ignore the horrid sounds coming from the wolves and their new found toys." Miroku noticed how his last words had made Sango tightly shut her eyes. "I'm… sorry. That was foolish of me to say. Your… situation seemed to call out to me personally. Like you were beckoning me to your side. I couldn't help myself. I needed to help you. It was… too much to bear hearing and seeing you like that." Miroku said. Sango opened her eyes and looked at him. She slowly sat up and Miroku reached out to her to assist her in sitting up. She flinched slightly, but allowed him to assist her. "Well, monk, I guess I should be thanking you, not questioning your reasons for your kindness. No matter what your angle was, you probably saved my life, so… thank you." Miroku, still with his hand on her back, smiled at her. "Of course." Sango looked around once more and took in the scenery. There was a lovely bookcase full of books and maps, with a large chest, probably full of cloth and fabrics beside it. The floor and the walls were stone, and beautiful red and yellow tapestries covered different portions of the wall. "Is this _your_ room?" She asked still looking around. Miroku nodded. "The others didn't find the idea of books and tapestries all that alluring. I got pretty lucky. All things considered it's pretty perfect for me."

Sango nodded. She sensed the monk was an intelligent man and probably the only one among this bastards who can read. "So, what happens next?" she asked, finally looking at him again. Miroku sighed. "Well, that part is difficult. You're still very weak, and you wounds are too deep. I can't just let you walk out of here. You'll die, or worse…" he stopped. He didn't want to picture what could happen if another man or demon happened upon her. She also drew in a sharp breath. "I… I understand. But what will happen to me while I'm here?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling. Miroku frowned. He didn't enjoy seeing women hurting, especially this one. "I'm sure you understand, I can't suck in every demon that resides here, so I can't keep the others away from you. Unless…" he said thoughtfully. Sango searched his eyes. "Unless what?" she asked. He looked into her deep light brown eyes. "Unless, I make you my personal… um… slave." He said tentatively. Her eyes opened wide. "You're what? Are you kidding me! I knew you had an angle! You sick bastard! I can't believe…" she started hitting him with her fists until one of her wounds split wide open. "Agh!" She screamed. "Sango stop! You're bleeding again. Stay still I'll rewrap you." Miroku said putting more herb paste on the wound and started rewrapping it. "I have no angle. I don't want to see you hurt again. Not by anyone in this pack, or anywhere…" Miroku said, wrapping her wound. Sango's eyes were filled with tears but she stopped thrashing. She looked at him through her tears. "I promise, the moment you are completely healed, I'll let you go. This isn't easy for me either, Sango. I don't own women. Never have, never wanted to. But for now, this is the only way I can keep you safe from the others. As long as you are 'owned' by someone here, no one else will touch you or bother you. I also promise not to touch you… without permission. I… I just want to help you Sango." Miroku said leaning away from her. Sango wiped her tears away and looked at him. "Nothing funny?" she asked. Miroku turned back to her and smiled. "Nothing funny."


	11. Danger Returns

Author's Note: Wow. It has been over a year since I have touched this. I am so sorry. I would like to personally thank "EvilPinkPlatypus" for bringing me back to this story. I have wanted to continue the tale for a while, but I didn't think anyone was still reading. I will hopefully be able to write a bit more often now. :) And as always, I do not own any rights to InuYasha.

Kouga could hardly believe his eyes. This woman looked like Kagome! But… colder. Empty. She had Kagome's long legs and narrow waist, but her eyes were lifeless, and her cheeks were pale. "Do you like what you see wolf?" Kikyo spoke narrowing her eyes. Kouga cleared his throat. "Is she another one of your incarnations Naraku?" he asked, still staring at Kikyo. Naraku chuckled. "Unfortunately no. Kikyo has a life all her own. She is the former lover of your lord, InuYasha." Kouga wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Well, my lady, I hope your tastes have improved." He said. The corner of Kikyo's mouth curved up. "Drastically." Kouga smiled and turned to Naraku. "While I never mind meeting a beautiful maiden; where does she factor in here?" Naraku put his clawed hand on Kikyo's shoulder. "Kikyo will accompany you back to the village. The sight of his former lover by your side will certainly cause quite a bit of discomfort for InuYasha. She is what will cause InuYasha's fall." "And how will she do that? InuYasha is a pathetic excuse for a mammal, but he isn't a fool. He will not let a woman, no matter how lovely, be his end." Kouga said. Naraku slowly smirked "How do you bring down a dog?" Kouga stood silent. Naraku looked over to Kikyo and she smiled an evil smile as she answered. "A Bitch."

InuYasha barked commands to the wolves to round up a few able bodied workers to bury the dead. As a nervous lot of men were gathered, Kagome could not help but notice how weak her once proud village looked. The village, once proud, warm and strong now looked broken. Kagome's eyes moved to Hojo who was standing just within the castle opening. Her heart ached for him, but she was in no position to bargain for his safety. "Woman! Fetch me some ale!" a wolf called out to Kagome's mother. The old woman simply stared at the ground not moving an inch. The wolf's face reddened at the impertinence of the woman. He slowly walked over to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. Kagome's mother winced in pain as his grip tightened. "Are you deaf hag? Fetch me ale. Now." He said merely an inch away from the woman's face. He then threw her to the ground. With a swift kick the woman groaned in agony. Kagome shrieked and began to run to her mother's side, but InuYasha planted a firm hand on her shoulder. "Horo! Enough! If she lives, she will serve us yet." InuYasha barked. Kagome watched as her mother slowly picked herself up off of the cold floor. She seemed quite dazed as she hobbled to bring the wolf some ale. Kagome's heart burned with malice as she watched the large wolf snatch the horn of ale from the woman.

InuYasha watched as the fire of hate burned within the young priestess. He gently removed his hand from her shoulder and let it lazily slide over her generous curves. Kagome felt and icy shiver shoot up her spine and the hanyou's hand caressed her. She quickly turned her fury filled eyes to his as a snarl crossed her lips. He grinned, "What troubles you my lady?" Her lips curled. "Your touch reminds me of unpleasant times." She said defiantly. InuYasha let his gaze take in her beauty. "Until you have shared the warmth of my bed, do not judge my touch so." Kagome could not help but notice that his words were not of suggestion, but were said as if they were a fact. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of being victim to another man's passion. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginta sprinting to InuYasha's side. "Lord InuYasha!" Ginta yelled. "Oh my Lord, please do not be upset with me!" the tiny wolf bowed to the hanyou. "What is it Ginta?" InuYasha asked. "My Lord, it's Kouga. He's gone. I… I don't know how!" InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean gone?" Ginta squirmed. "He has escaped the dungeon!" InuYasha looked towards Kagome. Their eyes met and she immediately looked away from his gaze. "Has the castle been searched?" he asked the little wolf demon. "N-No my Lord." He answered. "Search the castle. Search the village. FIND him and bring him to me." InuYasha said. "Yes Lord InuYasha." Ginta said before turning away to begin the search.

InuYasha turned to Kagome and quickly scooped her up in his arms. With a squeak of protest from the miko, InuYasha flew up the stairs to his bedchamber. As soon as the door was shut behind him, he placed the girl on the bed. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her square in the face. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Kouga may be here, within the castle. I'm sure I do not have to express to you what danger that may pose to you." Kagome met his gaze. "Good. You must stay within this room. I will place a watch at the door to ensure no one comes in, and you do not leave. I will be the only one to enter and leave this chamber until he is found." he said. Kagome said nothing; only continued to stare at him. InuYasha sighed. "I will return soon." He said walking away. Before he reached the chamber door he looked back at her. Her raven hair was wild around her face, and her dress was torn, no doubt from her violent encounter with the whelp Kouga. He cleared his throat. "There may be some clothes that may suit you in the chest." He said gesturing to the large chest in the corner near the fireplace. And with that, he left the room. After the door shut, she heard murmuring outside of the door. 'Probably InuYasha making sure I don't leave the room.' She then remembered him mentioning clothes in the chest. She reluctantly glanced down at her form and noticed how terribly she must look. Her once beautiful gown was torn in two and loosely hanging on her slender frame. She rolled her eyes and dragged herself off of the bed that was once her grandfathers. She made her way to the large chest and rummaged through to find something that would fit her. She then found a lovely yellow kimono that would fit her nicely. She gently laid the kimono on the bed as she began to disrobe from the tattered gown. As she removed the last piece of her torn dress, she froze as she heard a noise in the corner of the room.


End file.
